


LIAR

by L_Lunny



Series: 圭云 | 平行时空 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, M/M, Top Cho Kyuhyun, kyusung - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: “我对你是真心的。”“真心什么？”“真心骗你的啊。”





	LIAR

**Author's Note:**

> -现代AU  
-十月秋冬养生计划＋百粉点梗   
-有脏话违法犯罪 小孩子不要学 逻辑混乱见谅

**Laceration**

金钟云是被隔壁巨大的撞击声吵醒的，像是什么东西砸在地板上又像是铁锤敲在钢筋上，巨大的声响穿透了隔音效果非常差的墙壁传进了金钟云的耳朵里，金钟云睁开眼睛看着眼前的一片漆黑，心想估计天花板上的灰也给震落不少。

那小子又在外面干什么？

金钟云躺了一会儿平复着自己不断涌上来的起床气，深呼吸几下翻身坐起来，随手在床边的椅子上拿了件衣服套上开了门下楼。

打开卧室门之后前面是窄得只能容一人通过的小走廊，穿过几步就可以走完走廊尽头是窄小的向下的楼梯，金钟云边下楼梯边小心翼翼地弯腰防止撞到脑袋，走到底推开了一扇门，门外是一个小小的店铺，两边的货架上摆满了锤子螺丝等五金制品。那堆“破铜烂铁”中间，一个人蹲在地上不知道在捣鼓什么，手中握着的锤子一下一下地敲在什么东西上面，发出叮叮叮的声音。

金钟云抱着手倚在门边看了一会儿，发现那人好像没察觉到自己来了，于是索性倚在门边看他。

蹲在地上的人好像还专注于手上的工作似的，甚至还拿起了一边的电焊，准备开始“火花四溅”，金钟云这下忍不住了。

“要电焊去店门口电去，在室内电你是想把店烧了吗？”

蹲在地上的人闻言回头道：“我赢了。”

“赢什么？”金钟云有些二丈摸不着头脑，不知道这小子今天又玩什么花样。

“比谁先忍不住开口，”蹲在地上的年轻人把手上的“破铜烂铁”放在货架上，对着站在门口的金钟云笑道：“我赢了，所以你要陪我喝酒。”

“放屁，”金钟云骂道，“是你耍手段骗我，不算。”

“我不关心过程，我只在意结果。”

“你这过程有点无耻。”

“想成功就要不择手段，你看你落到这般田地就是因为……”

“曺圭贤。”

金钟云的声音不大，但是足够在小小的五金店里回荡好一阵子了，他还是保持着靠门的姿势没动，但是浑身散发出来的寒气足以把人冻死，那双光盯着人就能把人吓得腿软的冰冷的凤眼此刻正瞪着那个叫曺圭贤的人，周围死寂一般无声。

曺圭贤听后慢条斯理地整理好了货架，毫无惧色地朝着金钟云走了过来，在离他面前还有一步的地方站定，微微低头看着他的眼睛，道：“金钟云，脾气太大对身体不好，伤口迸裂了又得卧床。”

然后他目光赤裸肆无忌惮地从上到下打量着金钟云，语气开朗中透着一丝不屑，“寄人篱下啊金钟云，所以你好像没资格对着我发脾气。”

两人就这么对视着僵持了一会儿，最后以金钟云腹部的伤又开始痛了告终，他横了幸灾乐祸的曺圭贤一眼，转身上了楼。

金钟云回到卧室后从抽屉里拿出了伤药和绷带，走到狭小的洗手间，天花板上的白炽灯似乎该退休了，灯泡周围黑乎乎的，钨丝也越来越细。不过开了好过没开，金钟云脱了上衣，露出了藏在衣服底下缠着绷带的腰腹，他洗干净手，慢慢地把绷带一圈一圈地解下，已经愈合地差不多的伤口暴露了出来。

这是很明显的刀伤，被可伸缩的弹簧刀直直地刺进肉里，不过好在伤口不深，没伤着内脏。可怖的带着血色的伤疤暴露在空气中，仿佛是在精瘦的腰腹上盛开的蔓珠华沙，金钟云没理会这惨样，只是在拿着棉签沾了药之后犹豫了。

受伤了把药涂在伤口上天经地义，但是金钟云要做心理准备，原因非常难以启齿。

他怕疼。

“你自己行不行？”不知道什么时候出现的曺圭贤靠在门边看着金钟云，对他畏畏缩缩的举动有些不满。

“你肚子上被扎了一刀之后再来跟我说话。”金钟云不用看就知道他心里在怎么嫌弃自己，他深呼吸，看着镜子准备把药往伤口上涂的时候被一只手按住了。

“你这表情好像要切腹自尽一样，”曺圭贤走到他的背后，手绕过他的腰侧按着他抓棉签的手，手心贴着他的手背，在他耳边轻柔地说道：“忍一下。”

像哄小姑娘一样。

金钟云不仅怕疼还怕痒，曺圭贤在他耳边说话时温热的吐息让他的耳朵麻麻的，他不着痕迹地缩了缩脖子，眼睛瞟到镜子里两人怪异的姿势，脸上虽然挂不住但嘴上还是不饶人，“你这什么语气，搞得你好像要操我一样。”

“也不是不可以啊，只要你不怕你的伤口裂开。”曺圭贤眼神专注地盯着镜子里金钟云腹部的伤口，神情认真地仿佛刚刚那句下流的话不是他说的一样。

“曺圭贤你他妈能不能想点别的？”金钟云用手推开他的脸，但是碍着自己腹部上的伤又不敢搞大动作，曺圭贤空着的那只左手此刻正扶在他的腰上，从镜子里看就像把金钟云整个人牢牢地箍在了他怀里。

昏黄的灯光加上暧昧至极的姿势，不论是谁看到都会自动想象接下来发生的香艳场景，唯独金钟云气得咬牙。

要不是自己有伤，这小子早就被过肩摔了。

“这不都怪你吗。”

曺圭贤又厚又醇的声音从身后传来，惹得金钟云起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他嗤笑一声，道：“恶心死了，你这种话去对小姑娘说去，保准骗得人家死心塌地的。”

“这不是骗多了就没意思了吗，我想试着认真一次。”

“骗子还能认真？”

“能啊，我对你就是认真的。”

“说谎不打草稿啊，曺圭贤。”

“不，我是真心的。”曺圭贤一脸严肃地从镜子看着金钟云的眼睛，那认真的神情金钟云都想给他颁个奥斯卡奖。

“你真心什么？”

“真心骗你的啊。”

那小子笑得狡猾极了，难怪那么多人都栽在他的圈套里，人畜无害的黑葡萄一般的眼眸带着笑意一眯，谁都忍不住对他掏心掏肺。棕色的小卷毛搭在脑袋上，像单纯无辜的稚子一样，但是金钟云知道这小子说十句话十一句话都可能是假的。

金钟云懒得和他逼逼，催促道：“你还上不上药了，不上就滚开我自己上。”

“上上上，金钟云你先别动。”

曺圭贤抓着他拿着棉签的手，小心翼翼地碰了碰泛红的已经开始结痂的伤口，惹得怀里的人倒吸一口凉气。

“我都这么轻了你还痛成这样，你是怎么当上杀手的啊？”

“自愿受伤和被动受伤是两回事，而且谁规定杀手就不能怕疼了。”

金钟云其实也觉得自己很奇怪，自己以前经常因为任务受伤，当时没觉得怎么样，但是事后自己处理伤口的时候却因为疼痛直冒冷汗。

自己处理伤口的时候都加倍小心，但是这次落到了这个下手没轻没重的小子手上，金钟云有些绝望。

“呀！曺圭贤你他妈能不能轻点！”

“好了好了忍忍就过去了，”曺圭贤能感觉到两道杀人的目光通过镜子反射到自己脸上，他敢保证如果不是因为金钟云受伤了，自己恐怕见不到明天的太阳了，但是嘴上还是憋不住，“你小声点，万一给隔壁听到了还以为我们在做什么呢。”

“你他妈……”金钟云想杀人，奈何自己动弹不得，只能任曺圭贤摆布，他看着镜子里那棕色的脑袋恶狠狠道：“等我伤好了，我一定要杀了你。”

“真无情啊金钟云，”曺圭贤摇了摇头，“你们杀手都是这么对救命恩人的吗？”

“你算个屁的救命恩人。”

金钟云把放在自己腰上揩油的手拨下去，往前走了几步和他隔开了一点距离，拿起洗手台上的绷带小心地一圈一圈裹在伤口上。他裹绷带的速度很慢，既要把伤口包在里面防止感染又要避免勒太紧妨碍活动，很麻烦，但是他习惯了。

曺圭贤就靠在门边看着他的动作，两人一时无话各干各的，狭小的洗手间的气氛怪异又和谐，好像很多年一直如此似的。

“哥。”曺圭贤冷不丁来一句，把正在穿衣服的金钟云吓了一跳。

“你又发什么神经？”

“就是想叫叫，反正平时也没怎么叫过。”

曺圭贤嘴角上扬微微一笑，就如他这个年纪的男生该有的笑容一样，阳光又朝气。但是金钟云看得心里一阵恶寒，他穿好衣服往外走，对着挡在门口的曺圭贤道：“你也知道你自己有多没礼貌？”

“那是因为我不在平时这么叫……”

曺圭贤话音刚落，脖子就被狠狠地掐住，巨大的冲击力使他的脊背撞在了坚硬的水泥墙上，他有些头晕目眩，回过神来才发现是金钟云正掐着他的脖子静静地看着他。

眼里毫不掩饰的狠戾和阴冷一览无余，浑身散发的冷气让曺圭贤心里不禁打了个寒战，自己好像忘了眼前的人曾经是道上令人闻风丧胆的杀手。

折了翅膀的鹰终究是鹰。

欣赏了一会儿曺圭贤愈发涨红的脸和愈发扭曲的表情，金钟云才松开手，看着他靠着墙滑坐在地上大口喘气。

“总是挑战我的底线是个很愚蠢的行为，如果你是别人，已经可以联系殡仪馆给你收尸了。”

“但是如果当时我把你供出来呢，”坐在地上的曺圭贤仰着头冲金钟云笑，眼里却一丝笑意也没有，“怕是你坟头草都两米高了吧。”

“你以为他们会留你一个活口？”

“所以我才没把你供出来啊，可惜你当时已经神志不清了，不然你可以好好见识见识我高超的骗术。”

“不用了，”金钟云一听他提起来就满脸不爽，“又不是没见识过。”

曺圭贤是个骗子，还是个很厉害的骗子，金钟云第一次见到他的时候就知道了。

金钟云记得那天是个刮着台风下着大雨也热死人的六月，半夜十点，整个首尔芦原区大多数人的夜生活才刚刚开始的时候，他七歪八拐地奔跑在一条破落的小巷子里。

说是奔跑，其实是落荒而逃。

腹部在刚刚的打斗中给刺了一刀，现在还不断往外渗血，金钟云顺着巷子里的小路往前跑，心里估算着自己失血过多而死和被抓住折磨至死哪个概率大一些。

倾盆的暴雨很好地充当了天然的屏障，自己的脚步声和滴下来的血都消失在了雨雾里。

等到金钟云发现自己抬起手抹掉脸上的水都有些吃力的时候，他知道自己如果想活命就不能再跑了。他跑出窄巷看到了一排开着的店铺，飞快地扫了一眼便冲进了一家看着不起眼的五金店。

“如果想活命，就照我说的做。”

店里只开了一盏老旧的白炽灯，那灯旧得只照得亮那一小块货架，金钟云强撑着意志站在柜台后面，端着枪指着面前似乎还没从震惊中缓过神来的店主。

还没等店主从震惊中缓过神来，店外就传来一阵急促的脚步声，金钟云和那个店主对视一眼，一个火速藏到柜台后面一个转身装作在整理货架，两人谁都没有说话，但是谁都知道接下来该干什么，明明是第一次见竟平白无故地生出一种莫名其妙的默契来。

过了一分钟，一群淋得跟落汤鸡一样的黑衣人涌了进来。

“刚刚有人进来吗？”

“没有，这大晚上的谁会来我这破店？”

“那你为什么还开着？”

“刚准备关的，结果各位不是都进来了吗。”

曺圭贤说得不紧不慢，声音带着一丝恰到好处的慌张，

“你好像一点也不害怕。”

曺圭贤的脑门被黑洞洞的枪管顶着，他心里感慨，真他妈冷。

“因为，我以为你们是来收保护费的，你们看我钱都准备好了。”

“你那个理由真垃圾。”金钟云拿起桌上的半杯啤酒一饮而尽，咂咂嘴嫌弃度数太高冲得呛鼻。

“但是他们信了啊，”曺圭贤把金钟云面前还没开封的易拉罐拿过来，打开拉环把里面的酒倒在玻璃杯中，看着金黄色的酒面慢慢冒出白色的泡沫，嘴上说道，“话说你为什么会栽在那些傻子手上。”

“不是他们。”

“那是谁？”曺圭贤很好奇。

金钟云转着酒杯没说话，当曺圭贤以为他还是不会回答的时候，他听见金钟云开口道：“有人认出我了。”

“什么意思？”

“就是字面上的意思，”金钟云抬起头，看着曺圭贤，眼里一丝温度也没有，“本来一切都很顺利，但是走到一半有人认出我了，所以任务失败了，懂吗？”

“那……”

“曺圭贤，”金钟云放下杯子往后一靠，翘着腿对他皮笑肉不笑地说道：“你今天的问题好像有点多。”

“我们好像还没熟到这种关系吧。”

坐在对面的曺圭贤好像自动过滤了这句话似的无所谓地耸了耸肩，举着酒杯挡住了嘴，笑道：“没办法，我对杀手先生的经历还是很感兴趣的。”

“还有我们毕竟是过命的交情，你这么说我可太伤心了。而且你还欠我一个人情。”

金钟云一听他说起这个就头疼，“你又不说要什么谁他妈知道怎么还，还有给骗子当保镖这种丢脸的事我可不想大肆宣传。”

“怎么丢脸了，你保护的可是全首尔最聪明的骗子。”

曺圭贤脸上洋溢着抑制不住的骄傲的神情让金钟云有些无语，好像这个时候他才会反应过来，这脸皮比城墙还厚的骗子不过是个二十三岁的小孩。

年纪轻轻就那么会骗人，果然是“英雄出少年”。

** Initiative**

日子还是得过，金钟云腹部的伤也在慢慢愈合，只是留下了一道可怖的疤痕，张牙舞爪地盛开在他平滑的腹部肌肤上。

提醒着他那次任务失败的惨痛经历。

他想过干脆连枪都不碰了回归正常的生活，但是他发现自己在阴暗的角落待太久了，突然站在阳光底下，竟然会不适应。

就像在漆黑一片的屋子里，天花板的灯突然亮起，会刺得眼睛发疼。

他在桌上摆好了一块布和几个瓶瓶罐罐，拉开抽屉，从里面拿出了一把枪。

瓦尔特P99，德国的老牌子，改进了的勃朗宁闭锁系统，比起击锤击发式更不容易走火。枪托的边缘有些磨损，金属磨得有些发亮，这把枪也跟着自己遭了不少罪。

落魄的杀手隐姓埋名很难接到活，这也正常，毕竟没人想做赔本生意，有时候连续几天都接不到活也是正常的。今天金钟云也是没活干的一天，他除了必要的洗漱吃饭，其他时间都待在房间。

“叩叩叩——”

老旧的木门中间是空的，敲起来清脆又空洞，金钟云没理会。

“金钟云，我接到了一个单子。”小骗子敲了敲他的房门，倚在门口冲他说道。

金钟云把枪管里的火药渣小心翼翼地挑出来，没有回头，问道：“这次又是什么？”

“银行。”

“去骗钱还需要我跟着？”

“那可不，我怕被人看穿命没了。”

曺圭贤抱着手靠在门边，对着金钟云有些消瘦的背影，狡猾地笑了笑。

“等一下你先把车停在银行门口，就是左边那根柱子旁边，然后一会儿你下了车给我开门，记得要弯腰……”

“好了知道了你能不能先闭嘴。”

金钟云一路上听着后座的啰嗦鬼唠叨了一路，耳膜被各种注意事项轰炸，整个人已经快在爆发的边缘，偏偏这个人很没有眼色地丝毫没有闭嘴的意思。

“这不是怕杀手先生忘了嘛。”曺圭贤身子往前倾攀在前座靠背上，看着金钟云长长了有点遮眼睛的的黑色头发，忍不住伸手碰了碰。

“呀，手拿开！”

金钟云正聚精会神停着车，手上打着方向盘眼睛还得看着车子有没有摆正，偏偏这时候坐在后座的小子还老是干扰自己，这都是什么事，以前自己哪有受过这种委屈。

金钟云踩住刹车，挂回空挡，拉好手刹，从后视镜里看着坐在后座的曺圭贤，“好了你可以滚下去了。”

“你好像忘了什么，杀手……哦不，现在应该是司机先生。”

坐在后座的曺圭贤不紧不慢地解着安全带，抬眼对着金钟云笑得狡黠。

“你现在得下车帮我开门。”

“记得装得像一点哦。”

金钟云忍着一枪爆了他的头的冲动，咬着牙下了车，绕道后座打开了车门，冷着脸提起嘴角皮笑肉不笑地对着曺圭贤说道：“请下车。”

脸皮比柏林墙还坚固的骗子从车里优雅从容地下了车，理了理胸前的领带，抬腿朝银行门口走了进去。

金钟云跟在他后面，把藏在袖子里的抢稍微往上提了提。他没问曺圭贤这次又是帮哪家去骗银行的钱，他只需要完美地扮演一个保镖的角色，伪装，这正好是他最擅长的事。

顶级的骗子演技都是极好的，金钟云看着走在前面西装革履的男人，发现自己其实有些看不懂他。明明长着一副人畜无害的脸，圆圆的眼睛和肉肉的脸还显得挺可爱的，平日里的处事也像个小孩子一样，但是有时候又显得很有攻击性，像一只随时盯着自己猎物的豹。

就像现在，金钟云坐在银行贵宾接待室门口的椅子上，看着曺圭贤翘着二郎腿和经理谈笑风生，实际上却是你来我往的博弈，一身烫得笔挺的西装配上他天生的贵气，竟有点真的像谁家的二世祖一样。

从容不迫，但狡猾至极。

“不好意思先生，我们通常不借钱给那些还没解决自己税务危机的公司。”

“那只是个误会，我们老板只是雇佣了一个技术不成熟的会计，我相信不少人都会犯这种低级错误，我们只是需要您这样的人来帮助我们渡过这次危机。”

“可是贵公司正在被政府调查偷税漏税的问题。”

“我的公司占了全国通信行业10%的份额，讲了几十年诚信，就因为一次疏忽而全盘否定我觉得有些不太妥当。”

“可是贵公司在过去不是我们银行的客户，我们不敢承担这个风险。”

“啊，这些我都知道，我承认我们确实犯了一个错误，但是竞争对手都盯着我们这块肥肉希望我们倒掉……”

“这是关乎风险的问题，先生。”

“贵银行是大韩民国最大的银行，会有什么风险？”

太阳逐渐消失在了楼宇之间，橘红色的霞光染红了半边紫色的天空和大片玻璃幕墙，主干道上的车渐渐多了起来。

曺圭贤扬眉吐气地从银行出来，甚至像月考考了一百分的高中男生一样兴奋地一步跳下了三层台阶，金钟云没有理会这家伙突然的抽风，径直去驾驶位发动汽车。

“去哪？”

“还能去哪，当然是回家啊。”

“哦。”

回家？

金钟云有些晃神，发现自己已经不知不觉习惯了每次和他出完任务之后回到那个小小的破旧的五金店了，和这个人维持着诡异的同住一个屋檐下的关系。

这个愈发习以为常的习惯和说不清道不明的关系，可真是愁人。

“我今晚不想喝酒。”

金钟云看着拎着酒瓶敲开他房门的人，冷淡地拒绝道。他今晚有些累，脑子里乱七八糟的，鼻子也有些不透气，他怀疑自己被银行接待室开得太低的空调吹感冒了。

“你一回来就无精打采的，需要来点酒精补充体力。”

倚在门边的骗子一本正经地胡说八道。

“那只对你这种酒鬼才奏效，你喝酒的时候……”金钟云不知道想到了什么，突然卡壳改口道：“我说了不想喝，你哪来那么多废话。”

靠着门的曺圭贤盯着他安安静静地等金钟云把话说完，房间里只开了一盏台灯，他的脸藏在阴影里晦暗不明，但是那双黑葡萄般的眼睛却亮的可怕。

他看了金钟云一会儿，才好整以暇地开口道：“你完全可以推开我的，杀手先生。”

曺圭贤歪了歪脑袋想到了什么似的，“而且你好像还挺享受。”

金钟云听着曺圭贤话里有话，没忍住笑出了声，他干脆转过椅子面对着他，轻佻地说道：“那是因为你技术好啊，曺先生。”

金钟云说罢看着他藏在阴影中的脸，语气轻浮问道：“所以我让你睡了能不能当作还你一个人情？”

“不行，”曺圭贤耸起肩摇了摇头，笑道：“人情这么重要的承诺，我得好好用。”

当金钟云吹了半瓶啤酒的时候，他还是没想到自己坐在这里的理由，明明刚刚还色厉内荏地拒绝了这酒鬼的邀约，现在却坐在狭小的客厅的茶几前对瓶吹。

酒精真的不能多碰，他有些迷迷糊糊地垂下手，手里的酒瓶砸到了茶几上，金黄色的啤酒溅了出来，淋湿了他握着瓶子的手指。

“哎，轻点，茶几的玻璃都要给你敲碎了。”

坐在身旁的酒鬼絮絮叨叨地说着话，传进金钟云耳朵里惹得他脑仁疼，鼻塞导致的呼吸不痛快使他尤其烦躁，他把那剩下半瓶一饮而尽，转身伸出手扯着那酒鬼的领子把人扯过来，凑上去堵住了他的嘴唇。

屁话那么多烦死了。

还不如闭嘴。

没放稳的玻璃瓶骨碌碌地晃了一圈，翻倒在了茶几上，顺着平滑的桌面滚上了木质地板。

金钟云的吻技说不上好也不至于很烂，毕竟他以前的职业生涯很少会碰到需要跟人交换唾液的时候，如今他二十八快奔三了，吻技还是保持着十六七岁青春期小男生的水平。

他攀着曺圭贤的脖子，贴上了他丰厚柔软的嘴唇，伸出舌尖慢慢勾画着他的唇廓，从双唇之间进去的时候抵到了他只留了一条缝的牙。

“张嘴。”

杀手对着他的猎物下了命令，看似呆住一动不动的猎物乖乖地张开了嘴，任由杀手小小的舌侵占了他的整个口腔。两条灵巧的舌谁也不愿服输似的，上演着你追我赶的戏码。一场本该炽热缠绵，温柔缱绻的深吻在杀手与他的猎物手里，偏偏生出一股暗流涌动的较劲。

本就不是情人，何必在意那么多条条框框。

金钟云借着力道把曺圭贤摁在了沙发坐垫上，他听见曺圭贤身下的沙发弹簧发出了抗议的声音。老旧的沙发对于两个一米八的男人过于狭窄了，两人无处安放的腿拥挤地交叠着，金钟云一条腿卡在曺圭贤腰侧，另一条腿挤在曺圭贤双腿中间，他能感受到有什么东西正在抵着自己，他没去管，偏头在曺圭贤的下唇上咬了一口，双手撑在他耳侧，两人额头相抵，呼出的带着酒味的气息搅在一起，旖旎又醉人。

“管好你的小兄弟。”

金钟云故意用膝盖顶了顶，挑眉道。

“我是个正常男人，”仰躺在沙发上的曺圭贤笑了，伸手扯住从金钟云衣领里滑下垂在他眼前的项链把人拉下来，盯着他墨色的眼睛认真道：“况且……”

小恶魔露出了他的獠牙，金钟云突然感觉腰间一软，一阵天旋地转，自己的脊背狠狠地摔进了沙发坐垫里，他听见里面弹簧嘎吱作响，抗议的声音比刚才更大了。

还没等他呼痛出声，曺圭贤整个人便覆了上来，低下头温柔地亲了亲他的耳垂，在他耳边轻声笑道：“美人在怀，我好像没有不硬的道理。”

擅长骗术的骗子都是极有耐心的，就算是在情事也是循序渐进，从容不迫，格外享受看着猎物慢慢步入自己的圈套做着无用挣扎的快感。

五金店后面逼仄狭小的客厅也不过几平米，那点可怜的活动空间都不能称之为客厅，角落堆满了杂物，中间一张玻璃茶几和一个真皮龟裂的老旧沙发，天花板上不知道从那个犄角旮旯刨出来的白炽灯苟延残喘地亮着，一只扑棱蛾子在它四处打转，想飞进去似的。

有点年头的沙发已经有些脆弱，偏偏这时候里面的弹簧“嘎吱嘎吱”地响，大声抗议着坐垫上那两个人对自己毫不爱惜的行为，沙发脚也跟着沙发摇晃的频率左右挪位，在木质地板上留下了几道清晰的划痕。弹簧嘎吱作响的抗议声和断断续续的喘息混在一起，形成了让人肾上腺素急剧升高的美妙乐章。

从天花板垂下来的灯泡微弱地发着光，留下一地影子，两道交缠的身影模模糊糊地投在墙上，金黄色的酒从翻倒的酒瓶里淌了出来，淡淡的麦香分子冲入了空气里，在狭小空间杂乱无章地动着，刺破了周围的寂静，或是颤抖，或是轻抚，周围本就燥热的空气被点燃了似的，仿佛是春天的湿气烧起来了似的。

麦香混着酒精四散开，给从窗缝吹进的风搅得微颤，使室内的气息愈发迷乱。就像戒酒几天看到了玉酿的酒鬼，像久旱逢甘霖的枯草，情不自禁地用力汲取着这可能随时会消失的馈赠。一次次的挺进仿佛要冲散这片迷人眼的雾霭，又仿佛是要跟着一起堕入无底的深渊，去探寻那待人采摘的饱含露水的鲜嫩果实。

大腿内侧吹弹可破的肌肤紧紧贴着精瘦的腰肢，白瓷一般的脚踝悬在空中随着有节奏的律动有气无力地一晃一晃的，成熟鲜活的胴体毫无章法地碰撞着。陨石划破天际留下了拖着尾巴的火星，密密麻麻地散落在了翻涌的海里。

缠绕着的电线吊着的白炽灯闪了几下，偏僻的角落电压不太稳，忽明忽暗地照着沙发上汗津津的躯体。像忽然窜过强电流，白炽灯炸也似的发出一道亮白色的光，充满了逼仄的客厅，照亮了从下颚滴落的汗珠，滴在了身下人起伏的胸膛上，像绽放了一朵紫红的花。

顺着沙发侧边滑下垂在地上的胳膊被捞起来搭在了身上人的脖子上，曺圭贤把头埋在浑身软绵绵的人的肩窝里，缠绵悱恻地吻着他布满薄汗的颈窝。金钟云懒懒地闭着眼睛，缩了缩肩膀声音嘶哑地开口道：“痒死了，给我下去。”

“我也想啊，”曺圭贤撑起身把黏在金钟云额头上给汗浸湿的头发拨开，温柔又欠打地说道：”可是我还没从你里面出来。”

退了潮的海水带着暖流再次翻涌而来，冲击拍打着岸边的礁石，留下深深浅浅的水坑和几道发红的矿物痕。

此刻再去想什么都是多余的，理智被浪花拍打在沙滩上，散落了一地。

**Alone**

深秋的傍晚干燥又萧瑟，林荫道两边栽种的银杏发黄的叶子洋洋洒洒地飘了下来，铺了满地跟地毯似的。

金钟云沉默不语地坐在驾驶座握着方向盘，曺圭贤坐在后座聚精会神地看着手中的文件，狭小车厢密闭的空间一片死寂，没人开口，仿佛灰尘都静止了。

黑色的小轿车七歪八拐地顺着林荫道开进了另一条单行道，往右歪了个弯，前方的车慢慢变得多了起来，金钟云看着前面车子红色的尾灯，瞟了眼后视镜，咽了口唾沫，慢慢开口道：“现在掉头还来得及。”

曺圭贤从文件里抬起头，看着后视镜里金钟云的眼睛，道：“我不是一个容易半途而废的人。”

金钟云嗤笑一声，“就算可能把命丢了？”

“这不是有你吗。”

金钟云听罢靠在椅背上笑了，“我自己都不敢保证自己能活着，说不定还要靠你救我呢。”

“那不就得了，”曺圭贤靠过来，“我们两个可以互相救。”

“想多了。”

曺圭贤把手上的文件翻了一页，盯着某个名字看了一会儿，问道：“那个人到底是谁啊？”

“哪个？”

“就这个，”曺圭贤把文件举到金钟云脸侧，指着最上面那个名字问道：“就是当初认出你的那个。”

金钟云飞速扫了一眼，不动声色地回道：“旁边不是有个人简介吗？”

“你知道我问的不是这个。”

金钟云没说话，盯着前面慢慢开始挪动的车流，天边血红色的霞光，染红了他的脸。

曺圭贤盯着他的侧脸看了一会儿，开口道：“这次很大概率跟我交涉的会是他，我得做到知己知彼。”

“这可能对你很难，但是我没有办法。”

曺圭贤把理由说得生死攸关，但是这些消息的获取对他来说都是小菜一碟，他就是单纯地好奇，丝毫没有注意到自己的行为举止已经逾距了。

虽然他心里隐隐已经有了答案，但是他想听一听金钟云自己怎么说，可是明明这不关他的事。

“他是个混蛋。”

金钟云看着血红色的霞光，张了张嘴，道：“一点都不遵守游戏规则，变脸比翻书还快。”

“他很了解我，有时候我都怀疑他比我自己还要知道我在想什么。”

金钟云没把话说下去，从后视镜里看了看曺圭贤，“他这个人笑起来傻傻的像个狸猫似的，但是人精明得很 ，别着了他的道。”

曺圭贤盯着金钟云的眼睛，笑道：“你在关心我？”

“想多了，”金钟云移开视线，仿佛在掩饰着什么面无表情道：“我只是怕你死了，没人和我分摊房租。”

黑色的小轿车顺着蜿蜒的半山公路驶进了一片枫叶林，半山腰的一幢豪华的别墅花园前停下，今晚会在别墅里举行一个盛大的晚宴，花园门口车水马龙，他们顺着门口安保的指引开进了旁边的停车场。

金钟云停好车，照例下车绕道后座给曺圭贤开门，等了半天却不见人下来，他低头一看，发现他坐在里面盯着膝盖上的文件。

“多少级的？”

“起码S，”曺圭贤收起了那几张纸，低身长腿一迈下了车站在金钟云面前，补充道：“尤其是多了一个不确定因素。”

金钟云避开了他的眼神，道：“你一个人行吗？”

“只有八成把握，”曺圭贤关了车门靠在车身上，昏暗的地下停车场的灯光照得他的目光晦暗不明，“谁让他们不准闲杂人士进去，只准我进去。”

“况且你又不是闲杂人士。”

“那我是什么？”金钟云双手随意地插在西裤口袋里，站姿慵懒地站在他对面。

“嗯……”曺圭贤摸着下巴看似很是认真地思考了一会儿，抬起头睁着那双亮晶晶的眼睛笑道，”保镖感觉太疏远了，按着我们的关系应该算在一起了吧。”

“噗，想的真多啊，小骗子。”

“没办法，骗子一向喜欢头脑风暴。”

金钟云没理他，抬手看了看手表，道：“你该进去了。”

曺圭贤从车身起来站直了身子，整了整自己黑色的西装外套，想顺便扶一下领带的时候手被金钟云拍开了。

金钟云皱着眉一脸嫌弃地看着那系得有些歪歪扭扭的领带，道：“你出门前没照镜子吗？”

“照了，这是刚刚坐车上睡觉睡歪的。”

稀烂的借口。

金钟云翻了个白眼，干脆整个拆了重新系，他没有去看曺圭贤盯着自己快具象化的目光，只在最后系成结的时候使坏故意系得紧了一点。

“再紧一点我就要被你勒死了。”

“好啊，勒死你我就不用还你人情了。”

金钟云揪着领带看着那小子扭曲的表情，平时被他骑在头上郁闷的心情一扫而空，心情大好。

“你明明刚刚才说我死了就没人和你分担房租了。”

“那是骗你的，傻瓜。”

“诶，我进去了啊。”

“滚吧滚吧。”

“金钟云你好冷漠啊，万一我这次死了怎么办？”

曺圭贤站在停车场的电梯里，不由自主地撅起了嘴，语气竟然有点委屈。

金钟云站在他对面无奈地叹了口气，抬起手扶了一下别在曺圭贤上衣前的领带夹，淡淡地说道：“我不会让你死在这里的。”

说罢抬头看着他挑了挑眉，忽明忽暗的电梯灯揉碎了映在他的凤目里，像夜晚倒映着星河的海。

“你得死在我手上。”

“我这里已经死在你手上了啊。”曺圭贤说着指了指自己的心脏位置。

“曺圭贤你还是拿这套去骗小姑娘吧。”

曺圭贤看着金钟云皱着眉的脸笑得直不起腰，乌黑的圆眼睛都眯成了一条缝，“不是，我只是单纯地觉得你的反应很好玩。”

“是真的，不骗你。”

“哎，每次你都生气，我会以为你当真了的。”

** Reality**

冰冷刺骨的枪口终于从曺圭贤的脑门上离开了，他一动不动地站在原地，看着堵在门口的人一个一个离开消失在暴雨里，等杂乱的脚步声渐渐听不见了才冲到门口拉下了卷闸门。

呼，好险。

曺圭贤仔仔细细地锁好了店门，这才站起来去柜台后面看冲进店里的那个大半夜把他吓了一跳的不速之客。等他绕到柜台后面，他又被结结实实地吓了一跳。

一身黑衣的男人瘫坐在地上，头无意识地垂着靠在身后的柜子上，捂着腹部的左手指缝里不断在往外渗血，右手还紧紧握着枪。额前被雨淋湿的黑发黏在脸上，堪堪露出苍白地一丝血色也没有的半张脸，和似乎是为了保持清醒咬破的下唇。

曺圭贤蹲在男人身侧有些不知所措，他没有处理过伤员，看着他貌似还在往外渗血的腹部决定先替人止血。他小心翼翼地伸出右手，指尖才刚刚碰到他满是血的左手时，他感觉自己的心脏被什么东西抵住了。

曺圭贤低头一看，一把黑色的枪口对着他心脏的位置。

瓦尔特P99，还挺值钱的。

曺圭贤为自己在这时候还在犯职业病叹了口气，左手悄悄地把抵在心口的枪按下去把枪从他手里慢慢抽了出来，然后轻轻拿开了他捂在腹部的手，解开了沾着大片血迹的白衬衫，露出了藏在里面已经血肉模糊的伤口。

“嘶——”

曺圭贤皱着眉，仿佛自己的腹部也被扎了一刀一般隐隐作痛。他看了一眼那人的脸，失血过多使他的脸呈现出一种病态的苍白，湿漉漉的黑发贴在脸上，只露出了下半张小巧的脸，仿佛一个一碰就碎的瓷娃娃。

得赶快送医院，曺圭贤站起来拿起了柜台上正在充电的手机，拨通了急救电话。

等救护车来的时候，曺圭贤蹲在那人身边手足无措，他没有替人处理过这么重的伤，看着眼前那人愈发失去血色的嘴唇，毫无察觉地皱紧了眉。

如果他死在自己店里就麻烦了，曺圭贤这样说服自己。

墙角挂着的灯泡闪了两下，一只蛾子围着亮光飞，在墙上投下忽大忽小的黑影。

曺圭贤蹲得腿有些麻，他干脆靠着柜台席地而坐，看了一眼那人发现他的嘴唇翕动，好像想说什么。他挪着身子轻轻凑了过去，刚凑近就闻到了熏人的血腥味，他皱了皱鼻子，还是把耳朵贴了过去。

声音很小，带着及其虚弱的喑哑，磨砂般让人听不分明的嗓音让曺圭贤不得不凑得再凑近一些。

“枪……”

“什么？”

“我的……枪。”

曺圭贤耳朵凑在人嘴唇前懵了好一会儿才反应过来他嘴里说的“枪”是什么枪，他把刚刚从他手里抽出来的那把瓦尔特塞回他手里，嘴里忍不住道：“都什么时候了还惦记着你的枪，少说两句吧不然救护车来之前你命就没了。”

那人靠着柜子没有说话，湿发黏在脸上遮住了眼睛，曺圭贤盯着那有些碍事的头发，挣扎了一下还是伸手替他撩开了那几根黑发，对上了他幽深得像夜晚的峡谷的眼眸。

曺圭贤想起以前见过的深邃古井，小时候他最喜欢跑到村里那口古井边上，趴着井壁朝里望，白天可以看见井里离他很远的井水倒映着他小小的影子，天气晴朗的夜晚还可以看见倒映在里面的星星。他特别喜欢呆在井边，一呆就是半天，以至于母亲经常出门寻他，回家的时候扯着他的手教训道，小孩子不要老呆在那里，井壁那么矮一个不留神就掉进去了，到时候捞都捞不上来。

曺圭贤的脸和他挨得很近，呼出的气息搅在一起，他在那人漆黑的眼眸中，看见了自己小小倒影。

光到达不了的地方漆黑一片，像深渊，像古井，像宇宙黑洞，人的眼睛看到的是无边的黑暗，但是里面可能藏着一个恒星的崩塌，几百个物种的进化与灭绝，上千年的文明新生又泯灭，或者千万句隐匿于口中的话语。

骗子背对着那片与以往截然不同漆黑，用拙劣的话语和演技说服着自己，黑暗中空空如也，什么也不曾改变，什么都没有发生。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Laceration：撕裂伤；Initiative：主动的/主动权；Alone：独自的；Reality：现实  
由上述四个词的首字母组成了题目——Liar，稍微改了点梗一点设定，诈骗也可以分很多种，组团去骗别人，两人互相骗或者自己骗自己，所以这两位自欺欺人的嘴硬都是当局者迷。  
希望各位看得开心，谢谢大家喜欢我的文！(๑′ᴗ‵๑)Ｉ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ❤


End file.
